


directions we know

by aspalas



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Blowjobs, M/M, cum on glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspalas/pseuds/aspalas
Summary: How Kogami and Ginoza pass the long night shifts.





	directions we know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in 2015, patched up here and there, and then edited. I found it again and liked it so much but I'm not sure how good it is, but I still love the ideas I wrote in it lol.

Sometimes on night watch in the department, Kogami and Ginoza liked to fool around when there was nothing better to do. Well, Ginoza would point out, that was Kogami’s perspective; there was always something better to do (i.e. paperwork, filing, ect cetera). But today was just one of those days where Kogami was stressed out, Ginoza was stressed out, both of them snapped at each other like bickering kids, and suddenly before he knew it, Ginoza had his mouth around Kogami’s dick. So embarrassing.

Blowjob nights proved especially messy, and tonight’s affair was no exception.

"…! My glasses!"

With anger brimming in his eyes, Ginoza meticulously removed his cum stained glasses from his face, and subsequently removed his face from Kogami’s crotch, the dick he had just been sucking hanging limply before him. While Gino stood up and examined them with unspoken disgust, Kogami - who was sitting in his desk chair, watching the spectacle with vague interest - idly wondered why he was getting so angry. He didn't actually need them for seeing anything. He remembered inquiring about them many years ago, when he was still an Enforcer. Although Ginoza wore specs in school, these glasses were _special_, he claimed. He cleaned them daily, saying that they directly affected his Psycho Pass' stability. Absentmindedly, he wondered if this would this incident would cloud his Hue.

Nah. Giving head should, in theory, be good for your Hue, if you asked him. Though he noticed his Hue never changed very much after getting sucked off.

"This… you…" Placing them down again on Kogami’s desk as one would discard a pair of dirty socks, Ginoza frantically looked around for a fistful of tissues. "I can't believe this," he muttered angrily. "That's my only pair." Suddenly, he rounded on Kogami, who was currently fishing around for a lighter in his pocket. "And put that away!"

"I haven't even found it yet."

"Kogami! I'm talking about your…" Although his sentence started out as the commanding Inspector Ginoza, it suddenly derailed and became almost a hushed whisper.

"My…?" Kogami tilted his head, and Gino's face visibly flushed under his pale features and illuminated the small streaks of semen that smeared his cheeks.

"Your… p-pen…penis…"

Oh. As Kogami moved to tuck himself back into his underwear, he watched as Gino tried to hide his face and look for tissues at the same time, which both proved unsuccessful.

"Gino…"

"What?"

"You've got cum on your face."

"I know that," Ginoza snapped irritably, who had decided to comb through all the desks and finally retrieved a tissue box from Akane's desk. "It's in my hair too.” He shook his head. “Honestly, I don't even know why I agreed to this… this _disgusting_ degenerate act…"

He sat down at his own desk and began cleaning his cum stained glasses, which were now considerably dry. He sighed in frustration as he rubbed at them frantically "Disgusting… I really may have to throw these out…"

Kogami finally found the lighter and lit a cigarette he found in the same pocket, sucking in and blowing out smoke silently as he watched Gino mutter incomprehensibly about personal health. Seeing Gino out of his comfort zone was always entertaining to watch, especially when he was the only spectator to witness it. He wasn't sure how to put it exactly; somehow, he felt like this Gino was something special he had the privilege of keeping to himself.

"Hey, look on the bright side." Kogami dangled the cigarette carelessly from his slender fingers as he blew out another plume of smoke. "At least it didn't get in your eye like last time."

Ginoza could only stop his incessant scrubbing and glare. Without his glasses, his normally shriveling look became less magnified and intense; Kogami would describe it as a more boyish version than the usual irritated Gino he had to deal with. "That was your fault."

"Hardly. I wanted you to keep them on."

Last time they had done this it ended in disaster, and even worse, Akane was in the vicinity. Kogami liked to stave off boredom on late shifts, especially it was just the two of them, and Gino found himself agreeing to it again and again. Although nearly everyone on the floor knew and readily accepted their relationship, Gino was always resistant to their late night trysts. He claimed it was getting in the way of work, but Kogami knew he was just bluffing to hide his nervousness. He didn't know why he was nervous in the first place - hadn't they done the same thing in university? Whenever he brought this fact up, Ginoza would simply mutter incomprehensibly and ready himself to suck dick.

On this particular night Ginoza had been persuaded to give Kogami a blowjob under his desk - and per his request, pull out as soon as he was ready - but in some way or another, instead of completely drenching his face it had gotten in his left eye. Naturally, he began groaning in surprise and disgust as Kogami hastily pulled him up and tried to assess the situation. Unfortunately, he had attracted the attention of Akane, who had just been passing by.

"G-Ginoza-san…? Are you all right?"

Fresh out of school and inexperienced Inspector Tsunemori had only been at the office for five months when this event took place. She was only placed on night duty every couple of weeks and usually kept to herself, going over case reports and doing whatever tasks Gino usually dumped on her. That night had been out of the office for the majority of her shift with no sign of returning - and Kogami, always the one willing to take risks, had seized this opportunity to spend some quality time with their officer. Upon hearing her voice, Ginoza's right eye opened wide and his body became stock-still. Lucky for them - and Akane's purity - the computer rows partially blocked them from her line of sight.

"Ah, Tsunemori, great timing." Kogami hastily tucked himself into his briefs and zipped up his pants, trying to push Gino farther from Akane's sight as he hastily walked toward her. “Something happened to Gino and you're just the person for the job."

Akane's eyes grew wide as she became momentarily distracted from Gino's hidden face. "What's wrong? Is Ginoza-san all right?"

Before she could crane her neck beyond Kogami's broad frame, he leaned down with a serious expression. "Me and Gino were working on something, and without warning, he just… he just keeled over and started moaning. We were handling some evidence and it just, I don't know…" He pretended to look sympathetically in Gino's direction, who was attempting to migrate towards his desk in most likely utter embarrassment. "Anyway, the evidence got in his face. "

"His face?!" Akane now looked seriously concerned. "Should we bring him to the second floor's health practitioner? His eyes or nose may be damaged… or even worse, his brain!"

"I think he'll be okay," Kogami assured her. Just from seeing her face, he could see Akane's brain was in overdrive thinking of all the possible maladies Gino could contract from simply handling evidence. "If you could get a warm wet towel from the practitioner, though, it would be really helpful. I'm gonna stay with Gino and make sure it doesn't get worse."

"O-of course!" Akane replied, saluting Kogami with fierce determination in her eyes. "Please leave it to me, Kogami-san! I'm counting on you!"

Kogami watched her dash off down the hallway, and let out an exasperated sigh. "Is she gone?" Gino's hoarse voice came from the direction of his desk. He was now slumped over his many papers, with one hand covering his eye. The rest of his visible face was covered in dried semen, with his mouth twisted into his familiar frown. Kogami wished he could take a picture of this expression to preserve it for all eternity.

"You're just lucky I covered for you." Kogami walked over to his own desk and fished around for a stray cigarette. "What would Tsunemori say if she saw suspicious bodily fluids on your face?"

"If _someone_ wasn't so horny, none of this would have happened in the first place."

"You can't just find anybody to give great blowjobs like you do, Gino. I'm so used to you nobody else gets me up." Ginoza flushed a dark crimson at Kogami's words, and that seemed to have settled the matter. Luckily the evidence excuse was never looked into, as Akane was more concerned with Ginoza's possible deformed features than imaginary evidence. They were safe, and had neither of them had attempted to fool around for quite awhile after that (much to Kogami’s disappointment, but Gino didn’t let him forget it about it for a while after).

Present day Gino snorted at the mortifying memory. "Disgusting. Men like you have the most disgusting fetishes. It's either glasses, or nurses, or…"

"Really?" Kogami got up from his chair and walked over to Ginoza's desk, watching him through the smoke rising from his cigarette. "So what's yours, Gino?"

Ginoza spluttered, his face darkening from anger to embarrassment. "That's a personal question!"

"Yeah, but I can't imagine it's more weird than having a fetish for cumming on glasses." Gino said nothing, pretending to organize a large stack documents on his desk. After avoiding Kogami's gaze for a good few seconds, he kept his eyes fixated on his stapler as he spoke. "The truth is I'm not entirely sure."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Kogami walked back to his desk for his ashtray.

Ginoza's head jerked up in surprise. “What exactly,” he said, his voice dripping with annoyance, “do you mean by that?”

"Well, it's true. You're not like Kagari, who has gigabytes of porn on his computer." He returned with his chair and ashtray as he made himself at home next to Gino's desk. "You're not like Sasayama, who probably touched more butts around here than Shion. And you're not like me. To sum it up, you are repressed."

Gino let Kogami’s words sink in and then again averted his eyes, silently admitting that he did have a point. Sure, Ginoza had gone out with a few girls in his younger days, but never beyond a handful of dates. Too focused on his career, he hardly had the time for relationships… and at twenty nine years old, just pushing thirty, maybe it was too late.

“Hey, don’t feel bad about it,” Kogami said, aptly picking up the change in mood. He sat down on Gino’s desk and stubbed out his cigarette, patting his back with his free hand. “Take me, for instance: you like me, right? What do you like about me?”

The eye that had suffered the wrath of Kogami’s dick some months ago suddenly opened up and looked at him suspiciously. “I don’t know.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Ginoza echoed, although now he was looking up at him as if he saw him in a new light. What _did_ he like about Kogami, anyway? If he asked any of the women in the office, they’d probably make comments about his good looks. If he asked the men, he’d hear rousing praise about his cool personality and amazing combat skills. But for Ginoza…

“Maybe it’s your hair,” he said thoughtfully.

Kogami laughed, and laughed even harder when he realized Gino was serious. “Really? Out of everything…” he wiped his face with his sleeve but his grin was still intact. Ginoza had a sneaking suspicion that he was pleased with his answer. “Why?”

Ginoza seemed embarrassed from his reaction, and tried to explain himself calmly. “Well… I guess… because it’s so, uh, fluffy,” he emphasized. He extended his right arm and gingerly touched Kogami’s jet black hair, gently running his fingers through the strands. “Look… my hair isn’t as nice as yours. You’ve got something even Dime would be jealous of.”

It was true. Although Ginoza certainly used both Sibyl recommended products for his hair (as well as some random ones he’d purchase from convenience stores on a whim) they never provided the volume Kogami’s hair exhibited. Eventually he had just given up on it and let it grow, just one other inconvenience in his life he just accepted.

“Well, thanks. I don’t do much with it though,” Kogami. His lopsided smile reminded Ginoza of how Dime seemed to smile every time he leaned down to pet him after a long day. “Your hair was nice back in university though.”

Ginoza stopped fluffing his hair and ducked his head. It was like a vicious cycle - every time someone praised him for something that wasn’t work related, he felt so embarrassed…but why? Lack of self-esteem? No, it was because Kogami was just a weird guy who made him do and say weird stuff. That made the most sense.

“By the way, you still have cum on your face.” Kogami was clearly enjoying pointing this out.

“I know,” Ginoza said, putting away a handful of manila folders. “You distracted me and I forgot all about it. I’m going to go home and take a long shower.”

“You could,” Kogami said, and leaned forward. “Or…”

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me finish.”

“I’m quite sure you did, and it ended up all over my face.”

“You know, they say in some cultures semen can make a great moisturizer.”

Ginoza groaned. “Stop. I’m not entertaining this anymore.” He stood up and picked up his coat from the back of his chair.

“Gino….” Kogami whined. “Wait…”

“If you’re quite finished complaining, I’m ready to go. Get your coat and let’s go to your place,” Ginoza said impatiently. “I need to wash my hair.”

Kogami’s eyes brightened. “Yes sir,” he said, giving a mock salute. As Kogami went back to his desk for his own coat, bringing his chair along with him, Ginoza finally felt like he registered the sticky substances congeal on his cheeks and scalp. _Disgusting_, he thought for the hundredth time that night, but this time just a bit fondly.

“Let’s go, Gino,” Kogami said, reapparing by his side. He linked arms with Ginoza, startling him a little. “You’re gonna need a long bath.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Ginoza said dryly. They trooped out of the office, heads bent together as they squabbled into the elevator.


End file.
